


Torture

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin at Arthur's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the porn battle VII with the prompt of _humming_.

Merlin slammed his hand into the mattress, clenching his jaw.

He was _not_ going to scream, whimper or... a long, drawn out moan escaped him. At this rate, Arthur was going to get exactly what he wanted, namely Merlin begging.

Arthur twisted his fingers inside Merlin and hummed around his cock and all Merlin's promises to himself crumbled.

"Ar-Arthur," Merlin ground out, finally giving in and burying one hand in Arthur's hair while he gripped and tore at the sheets with the other. "Can't... please..., don't..."

Arthur did that thing with his finger again, sliding his mouth off Merlin's cock. "Your conversation skills are abysmal on a good day," he said teasingly, "but obviously doing _this_....." Arthur paused and stroked repeatedly against that little spot inside Merlin that seemed make his blood boil and his brain shut down.

Merlin bucked and writhed on the bed, finally losing any coherent thought apart from 'Arthur's mouth, suck, good, finger, _oh_ ' some of which must have made it out of his mouth against his will because Arthur was laughing, not for a moment letting up on his torture.

Finally finding the ability to speak again, Merlin glared up at Arthur who was looming over him. His hair was sticking out in every direction, darkened by sweat. Merlin tightened his fingers in it, yanking him forward and down.

"Oh no, you don't," Arthur said with a smirk, resisting Merlin's pull. "Say the magic word."

This time Merlin glared at him. "I could find a spell that would make you suck me off on my command," he warned.

Arthur laughed out loud. "You'd need to be able to focus to do so," he said. "And you can't when I do this." Again with the finger and Merlin panted and swore at him.

"Arthur!"

The smirk stayed firmly in place and Arthur twisted his fingers again.

"Please!" Merlin forced the word out, letting Arthur win this round. His cock felt as if it would burst any moment, as Arthur's mouth slid down over it. Merlin didn't miss the "Now there, that wasn't so hard, was it?" because Arthur just had to have the last word.

"I... I oh, damn it, I hate you," Merlin gasped when Arthur hummed around his shaft again and Merlin finally found his release, not giving a damn that he was probably tearing hair out of Arthur's scalp.

He fell back on the bed, feeling completely blissed out. He closed his eyes and felt how Arthur lifted his legs up over his shoulders and slowly pushed inside of him.

"You don't hate me," Arthur whispered as he nearly bent Merlin in half, buried to the root, to kiss Merlin.

Merlin refused to argue with him. Quite frankly, he was too busy moaning with each thrust that Arthur made, every small twist of his hips, every lewd lick of his tongue in Merlin's mouth.

Arthur owned him in every sense of the word and Merlin, for all his arguing, wouldn't have it any other way.

The End


End file.
